


Cowboy Boots and Roses

by thegayhomosexual



Category: World Class Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Gay, Gino Calms Him Down, Gino Hernandez - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kerry Is Worried Over His Match, Kerry Von Erich - Freeform, M/M, This Is an AU Where Gino Lives And Kerry Recovers, Wrestling, but happy, set in 1995, soft touches, this is angsty, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayhomosexual/pseuds/thegayhomosexual
Summary: Kerry is stressed over his match, Gino helps him and tells him something he needs to hear.This in no way is meant to be offensive, I just would like to think how sweet it would be if both of the boys were still alive. I think it would be amazing to see them work together. This is very self indulgent.
Relationships: Kerry Von Erich/Gino Hernandez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cowboy Boots and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this, I tried to keep it short and sweet. I love these boys with all my heart and in no way is this meant to be offensive. I tried to keep this kayfabe compliant about “what if”s but this turned out to be self indulgent.

Kerry could practically hear his heartbeat pounding and thumping in his ears as he sat backstage in the dressing room. He looked in the mirror, he wore David’s white robe with the golden sparkles and designs with one singular yellow rose in his hand. The robe matched his white trunks and boots along with his knee pads. Lost in his own thoughts, he sucked on his tooth as he twirled the delicate rose in between his fingers.

What would David be doing right now, Kerry wondered. Would he be by Kerry’s side down at WWF or just like the million dollar question that was mentioned by people, would WCCW still be around for the Von Erichs still to rule down in Texas? His heart dropped at the thought, with Jack, David, Mike and Chris gone—it was only Kerry and Kevin now. He tried not to think of it that way, he tried to tell himself that they needed to leave for their own reasons and that one day they’ll all reunite and it’ll be like old times—like back in 78’ when they had just started. Kerry was 35 now, single but with two lovely daughters and he had a great friend who also became his tag team partner. 

Gino.

Gino was incredible, ever since things went downhill starting from losing David to losing his leg, his tag team partner was always there by his side when no one else was. Gino helped with the kids, he did it all.

Not everyone knew the soft underbelly Gino had, he was known for being the most notorious heel who had the best mic talking skills. Gino and Kerry were always friends from way back when but publicly they had to create a dislike for each other, but in 92’, they shook hands in the ring and hugged, ending their long-lasting feud. Since then, they’ve been publicly friends and even before they were tag-team partners would just team up or help each other in the ring, running in to save the day from a beating.

He was too lost in his own thoughts to be able to hear the door open then gently close, but he did feel arms loosely wrap around his shoulders with a pair of brown eyes looking down on him. Kerry softly smiled, seeing who it was.

“You seem a little stressed.” Gino mused, pursing his lips. His hair had now been short, not fluffy and thick like how it was in the 80s, now just buzzed. It looked good on him, Kerry was always kind of annoyed by that, he knew he could never pull off short hair.

The long haired man shrugged, putting his hands on Gino’s arms gently out of fear that Gino would mistake his shrug as a way to signify to get off of him—that's not what he wanted and he made sure the italian understood that.

Kerry didn’t exactly answer to Gino’s statement, he had other thoughts go through his mind as he sucked in a breath. “Do you think David would be proud of me and where I am?” Kerry thought out loud, looking into Gino’s eyes for acceptance and reassurance. The brunet locked eyes with him in the mirror as he gave a firm nod, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“I know so.” And that was the truth. Kerry had been through hell and back, in 86’ with Kerry’s leg incident, Gino honestly didn’t know how Kerry did it but he forced himself to keep pushing and pursue wrestling—even if that meant having to wrestle with a prosthetic leg. It amazed Gino, he never once doubted the younger man though. Gino knew Kerry, he knew how driven he was. Kerry had overcome so much. Depression, family loss, addiction and his leg. Kerry was a damn hero, Gino hoped that the man knew that. Even though Kerry was younger, Gino honestly looked up to him.

The bigger male smiled at that, exhaling in relief as he leaned back to rest his head on Gino as the italian hugged him slightly tighter. Gino wasn’t in his work clothes, he just wore his black slacks with a white button down with his sleeves rolled up. Damn it, Gino. Always looking like the best man in the room, and he was. He always knew it. 38, almost 40 and still kicking ass. Kerry always joked that Gino would still be in the ring at 50, and he wouldn't look a day over 40. The italian always laughed at that, he hoped it was true—he always took care of himself and made sure he was always dressed to the T. Gino looked a little older, but not much. His smile still bright and vibrant, his eyes still alive and his iconic voice still loud as always.

The brunet continued to look down at Kerry, resting his hand on his chest. They had moments like this but they never spoke about it, they just let it happen. It would start with Kerry talking about something, needing a little guidance and it would end with them holding each other with smiles on their faces—chests feeling like someone lit a match in their hearts, feeling nothing but love for each other and no one knew but them. And, that was okay. All the women in the world and all the men couldn’t have what they had, all the women they fancied couldn’t make them feel like how they did when they were with each other and they both knew that. That’s why Gino stopped going on dates and Kerry stopped trying all together to find dates for Gino and himself. There was one time they went on a double date, everything was going fine they thought but the ladies couldn’t find anything to talk about while Gino and Kerry couldn’t stop talking. Laughing, smiling and soft touches on the shoulder were only shared between the two men. After that, they just started going to dinner with no woman by their side but each other. Just like that, it happened so naturally.

Kerry chewed on his inner cheek, looking up at Gino. He took note of the way Gino had a small birthmark on his right cheek and his soft brown eyes being complimented with his long eyelashes. No wonder Gino named himself in the past Gorgeous Gino and The Handsome Half Breed, and it’s certainly no wonder Gino got both men and women drooling over him. He had a handsome face with a very nice smile, pearly whites. When Gino smiled, his eyes twinkled and it always made Kerry look at him longer than intended. He started to question how someone with an angelic face like Gino would ever be seen as a heel, with the way the man treated Kerry, he was an angel as far as he was concerned.

Callused hands that were bigger softly caressed Kerry’s neck all the way to his shoulder as Gino leaned down to rest the side of his face on the other side of Kerry’s shoulder. The brunet closed his eyes, Kerry listening to his soft inhales and exhales as Gino listened to his calmed heart-beat. He smiled in victory, knowing he was the only one who could calm Kerry down the way he did.

“Everything’s gonna go great, people love you.” Gino started, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest, “The women practically throw themselves at you.”

Kerry smiled wider, rolling his eyes. He used to love it, he used to love the women and the way they'd kiss his face and scream for his attention but not anymore. Maybe it was him getting older, or maybe he was just slightly in love with his best friend.

“Will you walk me out there?” Kerry asked, his voice soft.

“I always do.” Gino mused.

“You don’t have a match tonight?” Kerry raised his eyebrow, looking up at the ceiling, loving the way Gino drew small designs on his skin with his fingers.

“Mm, not tonight.” Gino hummed, focusing on the designs that he wrote out with his finger that said things like I love you, I am so proud of you. 

Gino had no doubt in his mind that if David were here, he would be standing next to Gino outside of the ring with his cowboy boots and his hat that made him look even more like a giant than he already was with that lopsided grin on his face and his red hair shining from the lights in the arena. The both of them would be screaming at Kerry, hyping him up with confidence and kicking anyone’s ass who tried to interfere with Kerry’s success in the ring. David would be proud of the man Kerry turned out to be, his big brother would wrap his arm around his shoulder and bring him in close for a tight hug, ruffling his long hair and telling him he did amazing. Not under no circumstances, but no, just amazing.

A knock on the door tore the boys away from their peaceful headspace, Gino slowly got up from the position he was in as a woman with long blond hair came in, a polite smile on her face. Her dark green dress complimenting her emerald colored eyes, she tilted her head at them, “You’re next, five more minutes.”

And with that she left, Kerry smiling at Gino as the italian ran his fingertips through the structure and sharpness of Kerry’s jaw before leaning down to peck him on the nose.

“You look like a damn warrior.” Gino hummed, The Modern Day Warrior was ready, never letting go of the yellow rose. Gino glanced at David’s cowboy boots on the table and softly smiled to himself.

David was here.


End file.
